


Einherjar

by Leli



Series: Dei ed Eroi [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy e Severus Snape sono appena scappati da Hogwarts, destinazione Grecia.</p><p>Sirius è riemerso dal regno dei Morti richiamato da Severus.</p><p>La madre di Draco è ancora nelle mani dell'Oscuro Signore.</p><p>E' il seguito di "Orfeo e Euridice".</p><p>Non tiene minimamente conto degli avvenimenti del 7° Libro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einherjar

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!
> 
> Dato che mi è stato richiesto e dato che avevo già iniziato a scriverlo, posto il seguito di "Orfeo e Euridice" all'interno della serie "Dei ed Eroi". Non so fin dove arriverà questa serie, ma intanto cerchiamo di capire cons succede a Draco Malfoy e a Severus Snape dopo esser scappati da Hogwarts e essersi andati a riprendere Sirius Black ^__________^

La catapecchia che condividevano aveva una splendida vista sul Peloponneso. Ma era la sola cosa bella di quel luogo.

Il mare che s'infrangeva feroce contro le rocce era un rumore incessante, la salsedine aveva tinto le mura di bianco e rendeva tutto l'interno appiccicaticcio. Le finestre scrostate, un tempo di un azzurro sgargiante, lasciavano entrare talmente tanti spifferi che se avessero potuto le avrebbero lasciate aperte. La porta scassata dava su un relitto di cucina e su un tavolo traballante. Da un lato, un divano pulcioso era posto di fronte a un camino otturato. Oltre un arco con una tenda c'era un letto di ferro cigolante con un materasso di crini ed un piccolo bagno incrostato. Il rifugio era tutto lì, in quei pochi metri quadri.

Quando quell'uomo stanco dai capelli completamente imbiancati prima del tempo era tornato a prenderlo, Draco era stato felice. Felice perché finalmente poteva abbandonare quel sasso scomodo, felice perché s'era sbagliato: _ovunque era meglio di lì_. Lì i suoi incubi tornavano prepotentemente, lì le sue mancanze si facevano sentire e gli mettevano addosso la voglia di scappare, scappare il più lontano possibile da lì, dalla Bocca dell'Inferno.

Ma alla vista del luogo, per poco non vomitò.

Prese un respiro e cercò di non pensare: Snape, adagiato sul letto, era, ancora febbricitante e Black, mentre gli indicava il divano, non era certo messo in condizioni migliori. Il prezzo pagato ad Ade per riavere il nemico di sempre, per avere un altro guerriero nella lotta contro l'Oscuro Signore, era stato elevato, anche per un uomo come Snape e l'uomo che aveva di fronte era ancora confuso e spaesato. Il ragazzo lo guardò poi guardò il suo giaciglio con aria scettica ma poi vi si sdraiò, avvolgendosi col mantello ancora umidiccio, troppo stanco anche solo per pensare di protestare. In quel momento non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per i due uomini, e la spossatezza di quella giornata eterna gli era piombata completamente addosso. L'altro andò a dormire col Professore di Pozioni.

Riuscirono a dormire per qualche ora, ma a mezzogiorno Draco si svegliò. Una sensazione di oppressione gli attanagliava le viscere. L'Oscuro Signore già sapeva? L'avevano informato della sua fuga? Gli avevano già detto che era dovuto intervenire Snape, perché lui non era stato in grado di uccidere un uomo indifeso?

Andò nell'altra stanza e rimase per qualche momento fermo sulla porta a guardare. S'accorse che il corpo di Black, ancora addormentato, era scosso da piccoli spasmi e tremiti, eppure bastava un movimento, un sospiro o un sobbalzo del professor Snape, sdraiato su quel minuscolo letto accanto a lui, a farlo svegliare completamente, per poi riaddormentarsi nuovamente.

Ogni tanto Snape riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, e allora sorrideva al viso di Black, accanto al suo, appena prima di richiudere gli occhi. Era stremato.

Draco si voltò, si disilluse e uscì a cercare qualcosa da mangiare e gli ingredienti per un paio di pozioni. L'impresa non fu per nulla facile, dato che non conosceva minimamente il territorio.

Quando ritornò alla catapecchia bianca Sirius Black era sveglio e in piedi, mentre il Professor Snape era ancora a letto e decisamente non sembrava molto cosciente. Black lo salutò appena e Draco si mise a preparare un abbozzo di pranzo e a tentare di creare una pozione corroborante senza grande successo dato che mancavano troppi ingredienti.

 

«Devo andare.» disse Draco dopo che Black era riuscito a far mangiare a Snape la brodaglia che aveva preparato. «Lui ha ancora mia madre e io gli ho promesso di proteggerla.» aggiunse allo sguardo vacuo del suo Professore.

«Vengo con te.» sussurrò iniziando ad alzarsi e il ragazzo sorrise mesto, ma non ebbe modo di rispondere perché Black stava abbaiando tutta la sua contrarietà alla cosa.

«Non puoi andare in queste condizioni!!!» spinse l'altro uomo nuovamente tra le coltri e trovò la cosa estremamente facile. Snape era troppo debilitato per contrastarlo.

«Sono d'accordo con lui. Vado da solo.» in quel momento il Marchio Nero bruciò sulle loro braccia «Tempismo perfetto.»

Gli sguardi si rincorsero silenziosi per qualche istante.

«Sirius, va con lui.» ansò il professore e due paia d'occhi d'intenso grigio si posarono sull'uomo disteso nel letto. «Mentre Voldemort starà con Draco tu andrai a prendere Narcissa e la porterai qui. Se possibile con una scorta di pozioni.»

«E pensi che la cara cuginetta verrà con me?» chiese Black alzando le spalle e ghignando mentre nei suoi occhi s'accendeva una luce folle.

«Black, smettila di fare il ragazzino! Tu sei il migliore nelle mutazioni del proprio corpo, lo sappiamo entrambi. Potresti anche provare a diventare me.»

«No, grazie. Il mio senso estetico me lo vieta.» i suoi occhi erano fissi in quelli neri dell'altro «Ma posso andare senza essere visto. Poi la _rapisco_.» si voltò verso Draco che guardava i due uomini con sguardo attento. «Mi porti con te?» gli chiese con una voce quasi divertita.

«Severus, siete sicuro?» domandò il ragazzo continuando però a guardare Black.

«Sì. Digli che siamo stati attaccati dai membri dell'Ordine.»

Draco tirò un sospiro «Un uomo dai capelli bianchi mai visto prima può andare?» chiese sorridendo al suo mentore prima di afferrare il braccio dell'uomo e smaterializzare entrambi. La forza del marchio li portò vicinissimi al luogo d'incontro, ovviamente, il Malfoy Manor.

«Non credo che mia madre non sia con gli altri Mangiamorte... sarà nelle sue stanze...» si stava già chiedendo come avrebbe fatto a spiegare a Sirius Black dove si trovassero le stanze della madre quando l'uomo grugnì che lo sapeva.

«Quanto pensi che ti terrà?»

«Dipende da quanto si vuole divertire.» scosse la testa «Prendi mia madre e portala da Severus con tutto quello che può servire per aiutarlo. Io me la caverò.»

Il ghigno di Black era denigratorio ma non contraddisse il ragazzo.

«Prendi queste.» disse Draco affidandogli un paio di chiavi «Se le hai con te non farai scattare gli allarmi.»

Black si trasformò in un enorme cane e sparì tra la boscaglia. Draco riconobbe le forme di un Langhaar Weimaraner, completamente nero, maestoso ed elegante. In quello stesso attimo si rese conto di quanto, il soggiorno nel regno di Demoni e Dei avesse irrimediabilmente segnato quell'uomo: il cane nero sprigionava un'aura che sapeva di morte, quasi fosse un autentico Gramo.

«Spero che Severus non ti abbia riportato in vita per nulla, _guerriero_.»  

Sussurrò con tono profondo poi scrollò le spalle, evocò il suo mantello e la maschera d'argento ed entrò in quella che fino a poco tempo fa era stata casa sua.

***

Il grosso cane nero, che sembrava essersi materializzato direttamente dalle bollenti fiamme dell'inferno, cozzò contro un uomo vestito di una lunga tunica nera sovrastata da un mantello con cappuccio da cui s'intravedeva un'inquietante maschera argentata. Le fauci dell'animale s'avventarono alla gola dell'uomo, penetrando in profondità, strozzando ogni suono. Con un rumore sordo il collo si spezzò di netto e l'uomo stramazzò a terra, annegando nel suo stesso sangue. Scrollando il capo per eliminare le goccioline di sangue che gl'imbrattavano il muso, l'enorme bestia oltrepassò la piccola porta che l'uomo stava presidiando e si confuse con le ombre di quel buio pertugio. I suoi sensi erano pronti a percepire ogni più flebile sussurro, ogni vago sibilo, ma all'interno tutto taceva.

Molti uomini erano assiepati in un'altra ala del castello, riusciva a sentire la loro magia vibrare sulla sua pelliccia ma erano lontani e sapeva che loro non potevano sentirlo. Era un ospite del giovane Malfoy, nessuno, all'infuori di lui, avrebbe potuto notare la sua presenza in quel maniero. In più la sua stessa magia lo stava schermando da tutti gli altri, rendendolo meno percepibile di uno spettro.

Il suo olfatto canino gli ricordò che doveva andare a prelevare Narcissa e, concentrandosi sull'odore della donna, iniziò a salire le prime rampe di scale. Le sue zampe non producevano alcun rumore sul vecchio legno dei gradini, ma alla fine della terza rampa si fermò: un odore che conosceva fin troppo bene s'era insinuato nella sua mente, evocando ricordi che avrebbe voluto dimenticare per sempre. L'odore del tradimento.

Del tradimento di un amico.

Un ringhio basso e sordo fuoriuscì dalla sua possente gola mentre digrignava i denti lunghi come coltelli.

Il topo.

Quel fottutissimo dannato topo era lì.

Lì, a qualche corridoio da lui, insieme a due soli, miseri uomini... solo in tre... in tre contro la sua furia... solo contro tre e avrebbe finalmente assaporato la sua vendetta.

Mosse un passo verso il corridoio quando l'odore di fiori di loto arrivò flebile al suo olfatto.

Narcissa.

Era qui per lei, non per Peter.

Fece scattare le mascelle contro il nulla e ricominciò a salire le scale. Alla quinta rampa scartò a destra, intrufolandosi in un minuscolo passaggio che l'avrebbe portato direttamente nella camera della cugina.

Narcissa.

I ricordi tornarono prepotentemente ad un'altra vita, al giorno del suo matrimonio con quell'uomo che lui sapeva non essere degno di lei, ma che le aveva ammaliato il cuore. S'era sposata a fine Agosto, appena finita la scuola, nello splendido giardino del Malfoy Manor tirato a festa, straripante di rose, bianche e rosa, e di gigli.

Il giorno del suo matrimonio Narcissa l'aveva voluto accanto a sé. Quel giorno lei era bellissima.

Gli aveva chiesto di fargli da testimone, ma lui aveva dovuto rifiutare, per il suo bene: sapeva che era già uno sgarro che lui, un rinnegato, partecipasse ad un simile evento, e lei non aveva potuto far altro che annuire dispiaciuta e chiederlo a sua sorella e al marito. Ma la cosa non le aveva impedito di trascinarselo dietro per tutto il castello, già dal giorno prima, durante le prove della cerimonia, mentre ispezionavano insieme quella che sarebbe stata la sua nuova casa, trovando  interessanti passaggi, come quello che stava percorrendo in quel momento.

Vide la sua chioma bionda nella biblioteca privata, spiando da un fitta grata barocca e rassicurato procedette fino al passaggio segreto dietro il grande arazzo nella camera di lei. Il grande specchio della toilette gli restituì l'immagine inquietante di un uomo alto dalle gambe lunghe e le spalle larghe, completamente vestito di scuro, col triste mantello dei Mangiamorte buttato a coprirgli il volto ed una ciocca di candidi capelli a sottolineare morbidamente i fianchi sottili delineando il petto ampio. I suoi occhi erano solo una luce intermittente oltre il cappuccio. Sfoderò la bacchetta e insonorizzò la stanza prima di richiamare a sé una valigia e riempirla con vestiti presi a caso dall'armadio e con tutto ciò che era presente sulla toilette. Quando ebbe finito, rimpicciolì la borsa e la fece scivolare in una tasca del mantello.

Si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì silenziosamente, trovandosi nel disimpegno su cui si aprivano le porte delle stanze di Narcissa. Chiuse gli occhi, tornando con la mente indietro a quel giorno di quasi vent'anni prima, la vide nel vestito di taffetà ed organza bianco pesca, la coroncina di rose di lucida porcellana e brillanti diamanti tra quei capelli d'oro a reggere il velo che le volava morbido oltre le spalle nude mentre, tirandolo per un polso gli faceva fare un tour nella sua nuova abitazione. Sirius si lasciò guidare dal ricordo verso la biblioteca quando s'accorse che un uomo era appena entrato dalla porta opposta. Prima che questi potesse reagire, Sirius lo zittì mandandolo poi a sbattere contro la porta da cui era entrato con uno schiantesimo che non si sarebbe mai più dimenticato. Il rimbombo delle ossa contro il legno s'infranse nel silenzio di quelle stanze e, prima che Sirius riuscisse a girarsi, sentì una bacchetta piantarsi tra le scapole.

«Fai cadere la bacchetta.»

Sirius ghignò: _dannata strega_.

Aprì la mano, la bacchetta oscillò un attimo prima di iniziare a cadere di punta.

Meno di un battito di ciglia dopo, Sirius era inginocchiato di fronte alla strega, le puntava la bacchetta contro, impugnandola con la mano sinistra, il cappuccio sceso a liberare la folta chioma bianca, gli occhi grigi fissi in quelli di poco più azzurri della cugina.

Passò un lunghissimo momento, mentre gli occhi di lei si riempivano di stupore, prima che abbassasse la bacchetta e si portasse le lunghe dita laccate di rosa contro le labbra pallide.

Sirius si rialzò, abbassando anche lui l'arma.

«Sei vivo...» sussurrò lei a mezza voce.

Sirius ghignò scoprendo appena i denti «Severus e tuo figlio sono venuti a tirarmi fuori dall'Inferno.»

«Draco... come sta? Cos'è successo?»

«Cissa, non sono la persona più indicata a darti informazioni. Sono appena tornato dal Regno dei Morti, non sono molto stabile e so solo che Severus sta malissimo e che Draco vuole che tu te ne vada da qui e lo raggiunga al rifugio. Possibilmente con qualche pozione ricostituente al seguito.»

«Non mi stai mentendo vero?»

«Cissa... ti pare che me ne tornerei dall'Inferno solo per prenderti in giro?» gli occhi di lei si riempirono di lacrime e gli gettò e braccia al collo. «Ti ho già preso un cambio. Dobbiamo prendere le pozioni e trovare un modo per andarcene senza che il tuo sgradito ospite lo scopra.» lei annuì ancora stretta nel suo abbraccio.

«Vieni con me.» il vestito blu notte le oscillò addosso mentre rientrava nella biblioteca per proseguire verso il laboratorio privato in cui gorgogliavano pozioni varie che Sirius non riuscì ad identificare «Se pensi che possa affidare la cura della mia persona ad un pozionista qualunque che impiastricci le sue pozioni chissà dove, ti se preso un enorme abbaglio.» sorrise «Io pretendo il meglio. E Severus è stupidamente impegnato con la scuola, con Voldemort, con Silente e Dio solo sa con chi altro.» Sirius alzò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise. Sua cugina non sarebbe mai cambiata. «Prendi quello scatolone laggiù.» gli ordinò prima di iniziare a riempirlo con pozioni ed ingredienti vari. Evocò il suo mantello foderato di raso di seta e chiamò il suo elfo domestico.

***

«Ora che ti sei ripreso, Severus caro, spiegami perché mio figlio non è qui!»

Il professore di pozioni era ancora debole, semi sdraiato in quel letto ammuffito, e guardava l'uomo appoggiato allo stipite della porta come se potesse risolvere quel problema.

«E smettila di cercare l'appoggio di Sirius!» ringhiò la donna e il suo abito perfetto strideva terribilmente con quella topaia «Mio cugino è un imbecille ma non s'azzarderebbe mai a mettere in pericolo la vita di mio figlio!»

«Lieto di avere la tua stima.» ghignò lui mentre Severus sospirava rassegnato: avere due Black nella stessa piccola stanza era la cosa più difficile che gli toccasse dai tempi della scuola.

«Narcissa, non è né colpa mia né di Sirius.» iniziò a spiegare Severus nonostante gli occhi di lei sembravano volessero disintegrarlo sul posto «Tuo figlio è dovuto andare, perché il Signore Oscuro aveva chiamato.» aveva il fiatone anche solo dopo aver detto due parole in croce. Gli occhi di Sirius si fissarono per un momento preoccupati in quelli dell'altro prima che la strega tornasse all'assalto.

«E tu l'hai lasciato andare da solo?!?» le mani le tremarono leggermente di collera repressa.

«Non gli ho permesso di muoversi.» disse Sirius con voce così calma da far infuriare ancora di più la cugina.

«Allora è colpa tua se il mio bambino si trova da solo al cospetto di quell'idiota rinseccolito con manie di grandezza che ha deciso di prender possesso di casa mia!» si alzò in piedi per fronteggiare il cugino che però non sembrò per nulla spaventato.

«Narcissa tuo figlio è un Mangiamorte e tu sai cosa attende i Mangiamorte che non compiono il loro dovere. Pensi che Severus sarebbe sopravvissuto?»

«Quindi, sapendolo, hai lasciato il mio bambino nelle sue mani?» la voce di lei si alzò in preda all'ira quando la voce del pozionista sembrò calmarla.

«Se non torna al più presto ce lo andremo a riprendere.»

«Potrebbe essere tardi!» disse lei voltandosi verso l'uomo che stava cercando di alzarsi.

«E che vorresti fare?» le chiese Sirius andando a prendere l'altro uomo «Presentarti lì noi tre contro l'Inferno solo sa quanti Mangiamorte e in caso Voldemort, per andare a recuperare tuo figlio che magari ora sta semplicemente cenando col suo signore?» rispinse Severus tra le coltri lerce mentre si sedeva accanto a lui «No, grazie tante, dall'Inferno ci sono appena tornato e non ho intenzione di ripetere tanto presto l'esperienza!»

La fronte di Severus trovò la sua collocazione naturale tra la spalla e il collo di Sirius, come se non avesse mai abbandonato quel luogo.

«Posso andare io...» sussurrò con gli occhi ancora chiusi beandosi del calore del corpo dell'altro e del suo odore.

«Non pensarci nemmeno.» disse l'altro talmente tanto seriamente da spaventarlo «Ho ammazzato quattro Mangiamorte per portare Cissa fuori da lì, e non credo che lui ne sia contento.» gli occhi neri di Severus si fecero lontani, nel disperato tentativo di cercare l'uomo che conosceva in colui che aveva vicino. Non c'era traccia di allegria, sconsideratezza o passione nella sua voce e questo lo lasciava stanco e scosso. «Sappiamo entrambi che non ti crede al cento per cento, perché non si fida di nessuno, e ora non sei nelle condizioni di sostenere un suo interrogatorio.»

«Se aspetto sarà peggio.» sputò fuori Snape, come se fosse una sentenza di morte. La mascella di Black si contrasse dolorosamente mentre gli occhi diventavano di ghiaccio. «Sirius, io DEVO andare.» con uno sforzo immane Snape si allontanò da Black, tirandosi in piedi. «E tu DEVI rimanere qui, prenderti cura un po' di te. E se non torno...»

«Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo!» ruggì Black alzandosi a sua volta, afferrandogli le spalle e facendolo girare.

«Se non torno dovrai essere tu a prenderti cura di Draco, a insegnargli a mentire all'Oscuro Signore.» teneva il volto di Black tra le sue mani bianchissime. «E dovrai trovare Harry. Solo lui. E farti dire tutto ciò che sa. Anche con la forza se necessario.»

«È una pazzia.» lo strinse a sé «Lo sai che è una pazzia.»

«Devo scoprire come sta Draco. È il mio figlioccio, non lo posso lasciare in balia di quel pazzo.»

Black annuì lasciandolo andare. La rabbia che sfavillava dai suoi occhi era talmente forte che avrebbe potuto ridurre in cenere la casetta senza dover lanciare alcun incantesimo. Ma s'infrangeva contro la determinazione di Snape senza riuscire a sconfiggerla.

Severus aveva l'affanno mentre si chinava a prendere il mantello che Sirius aveva lasciato sulla sedia sgangherata e si beò per un attimo del calore che ancora emanava. Poi tirò fuori la bacchetta e si smaterializzò.

Sirius urlò tutta la sua rabbia e Narcissa fu contenta di aver insonorizzato la casa.

***

Era notte inoltrata e di Severus e di Draco ancora nessuna traccia.

Sirius girava come un cane in gabbia mentre Narcissa era seduta al tavolo scrutando nella sua tisana. Era irrequieta. Per tante, troppe ragioni.

Primo: Draco.

Vodemort aveva una predilezione per maschi della sua famiglia: Regulus, Lucius e ora Draco. Era solo un ragazzo, addirittura più piccolo di Regulus, eppure l'aveva accolto, anzi preteso, tra le sue fila.

Secondo: Severus.

Stava male ed era andato nella tana del lupo cattivo per riprenderle Draco. Si sentiva davvero un'egoista, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Il suo istinto di madre sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Terzo: Sirius.

Suo cugino era tornato cambiato dal suo soggiorno all'Inferno. E non in meglio. Ma la sua presenza gettava altre ombre sulla sua vita. L'aveva seguito seguendo l'istinto di una ragazzina di quindici anni che stravede per il suo cugino reietto e con quello di una madre cui hanno dato le prime notizie del figlio disperso. Ma ora, a mente lucida, aveva capito cosa la sua presenza significasse. Sirius era il padrino di Harry. Quindi Sirius era contro Voldemort. Quindi Severus era contro Voldemort. E anche suo figlio doveva aver scelto l'altra fazione. E lei? Cosa avrebbe fatto lei ora? Non era una Mangiamorte, Voldemort la reputava troppo oca per poterlo servire e lei non se ne era mai lamentata. Tutt'altro. Inoltre nemmeno Lucius l'aveva mai spinta a comportarsi diversamente. Ma, per tutto questo tempo, era stata una sostenitrice di quel mezzo serpente e ora stava tradendo. Lei non aveva mai tradito. Mai.

Quarto: Sirius e Severus.

Cosa diamine era quel sentimento che li univa? Continuava a guardarlo, sapeva che il cugino era in ansia per il pozionista, eppure non le era mai sembrato che i due fossero amanti. Si erano sempre odiati.

Sirius diede un pugno al muro lasciando una serie di crepe nell'intonaco corroso.

No, decisamente suo cugino era cambiato.

«Sir?» lo chiamò e lui si voltò vedendola con la mano tesa verso di lui. Non s'era accorto d'essersi ferito. S'avvicinò e lei gli prese la mano tra le sue sfoderando la bacchetta e pronunciando un paio d'incantesimi per pulire le escoriazioni e medicarlo. Quando ebbe finito non lo lasciò andare «Sei preoccupato per Severus.» asserì guardando quegli occhi in tempesta «Perché?»

«Perché lo odio. Perché mi odia. Perché io amo James e lui ama Lily. Perché nessun altro lo verrà mai a sapere. Perché non possiamo stare con nessun altro. Perché insieme possiamo ancora essere quelli di un tempo.» chiuse gli occhi e Narcissa gli strinse di più la mano.

Aveva capito.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pubblicata precedentemente il 24/11/2008 su un altro archivio


End file.
